


Friendship Is...

by Thousandsmiles



Series: Alpha-In-Training [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU for last ep, And take care of Beacon Hills, Enforcer!Theo, Everybody is a good friend, Gen, Liam and the others stay behind to finish school, Liam is a Good Friend, Liam is the alpha-in-training, Post Season 6, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Scott and the other's head off to college, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: Friendship is a lot of things. Liam's just glad he knows all of them.





	Friendship Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

Friendship is having someone you can always turn to even if you’re both mad at each other.

 

Friendship is picking you up from school when your mother steals your car because hers is in the shop (again.)

 

Friendship is skyping with the people who left and having it feel like they’re right there in the room with you, like they never left. 

 

Friendship is not holding broken noses against each other (at least not a lot).

 

Friendship is struggling with Spanish together.

 

Friendship is stealing your friend’s lunch and they stealing yours in return. 

 

Friendship is sharing headphones while you do your homework.

 

Friendship is Parrish sending the most ridiculous jokes at the most inappropriate times and getting Liam’s phone confiscated for the class.

 

Friendship is getting Chris Argent to find out what Melissa wants for dinner so they can stay on her good graces. 

 

Friendship is sneaking into Melissa’s house to do all the chores when she’s pulling a double while someone does the exact same chores at yours. 

 

Friendship is giving the Sheriff salad but also arranging for curly fries to miraculously appear every now and then.

 

Friendship is having your invisible friend sneak you invisible food in that one class where the teacher doesn’t allow you to eat in an emergency. 

 

Friendship is your invisible friend giving up his free period to give you food.

 

Friendship is playing lacrosse with your friends even when you don’t play lacrosse.

 

Friendship is having a hellhound burn wolfsbane out of a werewolf.

 

Friendship is Deaton calling for someone to take the pain of the patients he can’t do anything for. 

 

Friendship is the mad scramble for the last cookie and watching the human win. (Liam’s try was halfhearted at best, he was too far away. Corey hip-checked Theo and Mason didn’t bother with anything so subtle, bowling over both chimera’s to get the final cookie. It resulted in MAson triumphantly eating the cookie, with Theo and Corey and sprawled on the floor looking bemused while Liam’s dies with laughter.)

 

Friendship is poking the other person and then pretending it wasn’t you even if there’s no one else in the room. (Liam knows it’s Theo but his innocent act is so good he would fall for it except that he had seen him poke him.)

 

Friendship is getting all the pack members hooked on the same tv series and having binge watching nights.

 

Friendship is using Parrish to heat up drinks that went cold. 

 

Friendship is helping your friend find out which pile of clothes is used by using your werewolf senses. 

 

Friendship is going over to Corey’s house and collapsing on his huge, very comfortable bed and leaving no space for him. 

 

Friendship is Corey collapsing on all three of them and making himself comfortable while elbowing them as much times as possible. 

 

Friendship is falling asleep with Corey’s elbow in your ribs, Theo’s toes digging into your calves and Mason snoring in your ear because none of you have slept for four days because a thing that got into your sleep had rolled into town and you’d been living on coffee for awhile. 

 

Friendship is learning about cars from Chris Argent. 

 

Friendship is driving hours to reach Stiles at his college because someone there recently figured out they were a wendigo. 

 

( _ Friendship is hunting down said wendigo with Stiles while Theo breaks into a morgue and gets the body of a homeless man to donate to the cause. _

 

_ “This is Gary Marco,” Stiles had said to young wendigo. “He was a pretty great guy actually. Had big plans to be a doctor but gave up on his dreams to take care of his ailing parents. He managed pretty well but eventually they died and a series of unfortunate events eventually made him homeless. But Gary was the sort of person who, even when he was poor, would give up what little extra he had to other homeless people. I don’t think he’ll mind giving up himself for you to survive.” _

 

_ “Why are you telling me this?” the young man said, eyes wide, fighting the hunger, fighting the tears. _

 

_ “Because each person that you eat, they meant something. You’re getting a privilege. Just because you need it to survive, doesn't mean you have to forget who and what they are. You’re still you. You mayn’t be human but you’re still a person. That’s what I want you to take away from this.” _

 

_ They’d taken him to Sarah Walcott, a cousin of the Walcott family that used to live Beacon HIlls.  _

 

_ “We’ll take care of him,” she said, “We have an arrangement with a local funeral home.” _

 

_ “Good,” said Stiles.) _

 

Friendship is covering for each other when one of you broke the dishes. (Or the bathroom door in a fit of anger.Looking at you Theo)

 

Friendship is claiming your friend spent the night when you know perfectly well they were out fighting some preternatural thing, because werewolf and chimera. 

 

Friendship is helping socialise the cats at the animal clinic. 

 

Frienship is taking pictures of Parrish being covered by the cats because he is the best warm spot ever, and sending it to the entire pack. 

 

Friendship is those companionable silences. 

 

Friendship is studying together.

 

Friendship is playing video games and getting beaten by Chris Argent. 

 

Friendship is random road trips around Beacon Hills, where you just let the radio play while you all sing at the top of you lungs, as offkey as possible and laugh at everything even if it’s not funny.

 

Friendship is having all your friends come to your lacrosse games. 

 

Friendship is pretending you don’t know who stepped on your mom's flowers when climbing in through the window.

 

Friendship is having dinner dates with Lydia over skype and nodding like you understand everything she’s talking about. 

 

Friendship is Malia giving you tips how to fight.

 

Friendship is having your friends at your back for something incredibly dangerous.

 

Friendship is risking your life for your friends and having them risk theirs for you in return. 

 

Friendship is forgiving all the dumb mistakes and the big ones.

 

Friendship is learning how to cook from Melissa. 

 

Friendship is helping your invisible friend prank people when he’s bored. (The great power explosion of 2017.)

 

Friendship is explaining to Sheriff Stilinski how to send a pic on whatsapp 10 times before he gets it. 

 

Friendship is laughing hysterically when Theo steps on the rake and gets smacked in the face by the handle. 

 

Frienship is your alpha calling you randomly to check up on you. 

 

Friendship is using werewolf/chimera abilities to help Deaton get various animals out of the weirdest spots. (Corey refused to go down the drain though. “I’ve seen IT guys, no way I’m going down there.)

 

Friendship is making your best friend's mom incredibly happy when you help him pick out the perfect birthday present. 

 

Friendship is having a picnic on their rare few quiet days. 

 

Friendship is panicking about college applications together while those already have jobs attempt to calm you down.

 

Friendship is delivering flowers to the grave of a girl you’ve never known, only heard about in snatches.. 

 

Friendship is delivering flowers to the grave of the twin you’ve never met. 

 

Friendship is delivering flowers to the graves of a boy and girl who were betas just like you.

 

Friendship is those little smiles, when everything is over and you’re all so proud of each other.

 

Friendship is the sighs of relief when you do a head count and you find out you’re all still here.

 

Friendship is black lines running up your veins as their pain burns through you.

 

Friendship is having people who’ll break down impossible barriers to get to you. 

 

Freinship is having people that you’ll break down impossible barriers for.

 

Friendship is never being alone.

 

Friendship is all those little things, all those big things and all those weird things you do together. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!!
> 
> Have a nice day/night!!


End file.
